


Посредник

by Allora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Контакт с иной разумной расой может оказаться практически невозможным, даже если обе стороны настроены дружелюбно





	Посредник

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурсный рассказ для "Грелки-9", 80-е место из 539-ти

Говорила мне мама – если идешь в море, не бери с собой огнестрельного оружия. А я, дурак, взял. Не так давно получил право на его ношение, и все еще не могу выйти из стадии «а посмотри, что у меня есть в кобуре!», таскаю пистолет с собой везде, даже на пляже.

Правда, если честно, мама никогда такого не говорила – она и не подозревает, что я вообще собирался на эти чертовы острова, а в обычной жизни мы от моря далековато живем. Но если бы была в курсе – именно так и сказала бы.

 Марина просила меня оставить оружие на острове, но я не послушался. А ведь, и правда, – зачем оно мне понадобилось? В общем, как бы то ни было – сейчас я сижу в катере, в руках у меня этот самый пистолет, и Андрей смотрит на меня с непередаваемым выражением лица. Он словно раздумывает, что лучше сделать – придушить меня здесь и похоронить на острове или просто сбросить в океан, и пусть лины сами со мной разбираются.

 Я выстрелил потому, что этот лин нападал. Как мне показалось. Он появился откуда-то слева, совсем рядом с нами. Поднялся над водой на полтуловища и заверещал так, что у меня заложило уши. Вид у него был устрашающий, и он готов был вот-вот обрушиться на борт. Легкий катер не выдержал бы, это очевидно – во взрослом лине почти полтонны веса. Что мы ему сделали, я так и не понял. Мы ведь стояли на якоре, никого не трогали, Андрей уже завершил свою часть работы, Марина с образцами в течение часа должна была вернуться, и мы бы ушли спокойно. Но, видно, не судьба.

Когда он вынырнул и закричал, я не просто испугался, я… Не понимаю, как это получилось, но пришел я в себя спустя минуту, от потока воды, которой меня окатил рухнувший в море лин. Мертвый лин. Кровь у них, как известно, тоже красная, поэтому вода вокруг катера быстро окрасилась в багровый цвет. А в руках у меня был этот пистолет, на который сейчас я и смотрел, судорожно соображая, как я ухитрился его так быстро достать и выстрелить, а главное – сумел попасть, да еще так… Что лин умер, я почему-то знал наверняка, как если бы наблюдал за показаниями медицинских приборов, подключенных к амфибии. Тело плавало по левому борту кверху брюхом – обычная дохлая рыба. Рыбка два с половиной метра длиной и в полтора моих обхвата в груди.

\- Ты понимаешь, что теперь будет? – голос Андрея, кажется, только что извлекли из морозильника. – Ты совсем рехнулся? Ты что, не видел, что это линна? Она же играла!

Нет, не видел. Я вообще ничего не осознавал, все произошло так внезапно. Андрей ответа не ждал, и правильно. Я все равно не мог ничего сказать. Не потому, что страшно стало хотя бы кивнуть – да, понимаю, что будет, - а потому, что я не знал ответа. Откуда я знаю, что будет...

Андрей не сказал мне больше ни слова. Подозреваю, он все же боролся с желанием выбросить меня за борт, и все силы уходили у него на эту борьбу. Он только отдал Марине приказ подниматься, все тем же  льдистым голосом. Мы сидели молча до тех пор, пока уже чуть розоватая вода справа не забурлила.

 Мы ушли с точки сразу, как только девушка оказалась в катере. Я помог ей снять акваланг и набросил на плечи полотенце, мягкая ткань скрыла смуглую кожу с капельками воды и небольшое родимое пятно на спине – мне всегда казалось, что оно похоже на голову быка с рогами. Марина же, казалось, вообще не заметила моих прикосновений.

\- Что вы наделали? – она с ужасом смотрела назад, на быстро удаляющийся двухметровый островок мертвой плоти.

Андрей кивнул на меня.

\- Пусть он рассказывает, я сам не понял, - сумрачно произнес он и отвернулся в сторону приближавшегося острова.

\- Толя…

\- Не знаю, - растерянно сказал я, понимая, что говорить все равно придется. - Я думал, он нападает. Если бы бросился на нас – кранты бы катеру. И нам с Андрюхой тоже.

\- Она, - снова подал голос Андрей, не оборачиваясь. – Это была линна, Маринка.

Девушка только тихо охнула и зажала рукой рот.

 На берегу ждал наш спутник, сопровождающий из Новозеландского Исследовательского центра, биолог Немго Куаторе. Мы не сразу рассказали о происшедшем, но он как будто догадался, что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее, и хмурился теперь так же, как и Андрей. Мы на автомате сделали все, как полагается в конце рабочего дня – образцы поместили в контейнеры, просушили и убрали все оборудование. Марина, уже не такая испуганная, но все еще потрясенная, рассказала, что перед самой трагедией столкнулась в море с парочкой молодых самцов-линов, которые явно пытались поиграть с ней.

\- Жаль, все-таки, что я не способна понять их язык, - грустно сказала она. – Они так весело что-то чирикали, как будто пытались поболтать.

\- Сейчас они нам поболтают, - пообещал Андрей и ушел надиктовывать отчет о несчастном случае во время выхода в океан.

\- Они играли с вами под водой? – спросил Немго. – Двое самцов играли с вами? И говорили?

Марина пожала плечами.

\- Да, хотя я и не понимала, о чем. Они были веселыми, я чувствовала их радость. И слышала…

\- Под водой? – вырвалось у меня. Марина даже не повернула головы, а Немго коротко напомнил мне, что лины общаются не только акустическими, но и ментальными сигналами. Просто не все их способны уловить и понять.

\- Странно. До сих пор я не встречал взрослых линов, которые изъявляли бы желание играть с взрослым человеком, - пояснил он свое удивление.

\- И вдруг они словно испугались. Их что-то шокировало. Они застыли и спустя несколько секунд бросились прочь… а потом Андрей приказал мне подниматься, - растерянно закончила Марина.

\- Они услышали смерть самки, - медленно сказал Немго.

 Лины появились у островов Три-Кингс сравнительно недавно, лет двадцать назад. Собственно, они были тут и раньше, но только двадцать лет назад Артур Вейгель, океанолог-любитель, установил с ними первый контакт. До тех пор считалось, что в водах Тасманова моря  просто очень большая популяция афалин. Амфибии приняли наше название «лины» именно после того, как люди рассказали, с кем их путали. Открытие второй разумной расы на планете произвело настоящий взрыв. Страсти улеглись только спустя пару лет, когда стало очевидно, что братья по разуму не претендуют на разделение акваторий. Собственно, они жили по всей планете, так же, как и мы, только под водой. Но вот общаться с людьми предпочитали только у берегов Новой Зеландии, словно не желая открывать нам остальные места своего обитания в океанах.

Вейгель, до самой своей смерти в позапрошлом году продолжавший изучать расу линов, выдвинул теорию, по которой они являлись очередной эволюционной ступенью китообразных. Собственно, люди всегда подозревали, что с дельфинами все не так просто, искали в них разумных существ – как выяснилось, зря. Дельфины разумны не более обезьян. А вот лины…

 После записи отчета Андрей перестал смотреть на меня, как на врага человечества, но мрачен был по-прежнему. Я его понимал – что бы ни случилось, а отвечать ему, как руководителю. Почему он не запретил мне брать оружие, если знал про него? А вот Марина по-прежнему не обращала на меня внимания.

\- Это плохо, очень плохо… - качал головой Немго. Только что, сидя у костра, мы закончили, наконец, в подробностях рассказывать о случившемся и пытались понять, что нам теперь делать. - Чем вы думали, Анатолий? Они не агрессивны, и за все то время, что мы общаемся, никогда не нападали.

«Первыми», - мысленно добавил я. В самом начале контакта были случаи столкновений между амфибиями и людьми, которые тогда еще не все осознали, что больше не являются единственными разумными существами на планете.

\- У линов очень мало самок, каждая из них бесценна. А тут еще такая крупная… Я боюсь, как бы не оказалось, что вы лишили жизни не рядовую самку, - продолжал маори. – В любом случае, смерть линны отзовется очень большими неприятностями и для них, и для нас. Я уже чувствую, как беспокоится море. Лины идут к берегу, они будут требовать платы. Когда взойдет луна, они будут тут.

\- Может быть, стоит уйти дальше вглубь острова? В скалах мы будем недосягаемы, - в моей голове не укладывалось, что дельфины, пусть и разумные, могут угрожать людям, укрывшимся от них на суше.

\- Анатолий, вы много общались с линами? – Немго внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза. – Вы хоть представляете, на что способен целый разъяренный клан, окруживший этот, в принципе, небольшой островок?

\- Мы не можем улететь? – Андрей был уже совершенно спокоен, только непривычно хмур.

\- Тогда лины придут к Те-Као. Им все равно, кто им заплатит. Только вот мы знаем, зачем они идут, а люди на побережье - нет.

Молчание становилось уже невыносимым, и я понял, что пора решиться. В конце концов, виноват во всем только я.

\- Улетайте. Я останусь, и попробую договориться с ними.

\- Нет, это невозможно, - покачала головой Марина, наконец, соизволив отреагировать на меня.

\- Но почему? Вы же не виноваты, это все я! А ты вообще тут не при чем!

\- Не кричи, - она слегка поморщилась. - Во-первых, ты единственный из всех нас, кто вообще никогда с линами не сталкивался, более того – ты знаешь о них не больше того, что говорят в прессе. Во-вторых, ты не понимаешь, чего они хотят, впрочем, как и мы. В третьих, ты не биолог и не специалист по контактам, а с линами с трудом общаются даже они. Ты хороший механик-электронщик, но ты не сможешь говорить с ними.

Это была правда. В этот вылет мой старый друг, по совместительству начальник этой мини-экспедиции, позвал меня авралом. Андрей попросил заменить их пилота, который накануне свалился с приступом аппендицита. Отменять запланированные работы ему не хотелось, а я как раз болтался в отпуске, совершенно обалдев от безделья. Так что от меня никто не ждал больше того, что я доведу самолет до острова и буду управлять катером, и я уж совсем не думал налаживать контакты с расой амфибий.

\- Я свяжусь с Авануи, - сказал, наконец, Андрей. – Надо поставить их в известность. Мы решим проблему сами, но в Центре должны знать.

Что мы решим? Как? Будем долго разговаривать, извиняться и доказывать, что это был несчастный случай? Принесем жертву?

Вслух паниковать я не стал, и постарался успокоиться. В конце концов, с нами Немго, он давно общается с линами, он сможет им объяснить. Чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей, я прислушался к негромкому уверенному голосу начальника.

\- Кожухов на связи. Примите отчет о чрезвычайном происшествии.

 Андрей  получил разрешение оставаться на острове – в Центре согласились с Немго в том, что если мы улетим или кто-то третий попытается вмешаться, лины могут повести себя непредсказуемо. Кроме того, наш маори-сопровождающий был достаточно опытен и имел все необходимые полномочия для проведения этих переговоров. При мысли о переговорах возник вопрос, который раньше меня почему-то не озаботил.

\- Немго, а какую плату они могут потребовать? – как бы невзначай спросил я, надеясь, что голос звучит достаточно твердо.

Андрей быстро глянул в мою сторону, и по этому взгляду, да еще по вздоху Марины я понял, что твердость у меня плохо получилась. Немго тоже вздохнул.

\- Понимаете, Анатолий, я не знаю, - он как-то комично развел руками. – Те несколько случаев, что были задокументированы, ничего не проясняют. Лины просто зовут к себе человека, он уходит и не возвращается.

\- Значит, все-таки, жертва, - усмехнулся я. Все стало понятно и очевидно. Жизнь за жизнь, глаз за глаз… Старо, как мир.

\- Не уверен, - возразил маори. - Это слишком просто. И слишком по-человечески, а ведь они – не люди.

Он немного помолчал, а потом рассказал нам странную историю, связанную с этими островами. До восхода луны еще оставалось время, и вместо того, чтобы трястись в ожидании, гораздо приятнее было слушать сказки.

Среди местных аборигенов с давних пор существует легенда об исчезнувших племенах. Люди, жившие на островах Три-Кингс, в течение нескольких лет покинули свои земли, но куда они ушли – неизвестно. Островитяне дружили с дельфинами, в больших количествах обитавшими в этих водах, и говорили, что когда уходили целые семьи аборигенов, у островов наблюдали просто нашествие афалин. Когда же исчез последний житель Три-Кингс, дельфины ушли от берега, и с тех пор вели себя нормально, не устраивая массовых демонстраций вдоль побережья.

\- Вы думаете, лины уже тогда жили здесь? – негромко спросила Марина. – Думаете, это они… - она неожиданно замолчала.

Немго не успел ответить. Луна, которую мы не отследили, увлекшись рассказом, уже заливала бледным светом остров и море вокруг. И множество линов в воде. Это они прервали нашу беседу. Даже я, совершенно не восприимчивый к речи амфибий, услышал их безмолвный зов. Тогда-то до меня дошло, что имел в виду маори, говоря, что в скалах нам не спрятаться. Эта волна накрыла бы нас и там. Что именно лины могли сделать с помощью этой силы с убийцами своей женщины, я не хотел даже предполагать.

Однако я не почувствовал обещанной ярости. Ничего подобного. Скорее, это была печаль.

Немго поднялся на ноги и молча направился к воде. Мы не смогли сидеть в стороне, и последовали за ним. Это было странное зрелище – маори просто зашел по колено в воду и неподвижно стоял там, молча глядя в океан. Перед ним, метрах в пяти, в волнах виднелись блестящие спины – несколько линов подплыли ближе к берегу, видимо, для  конфиденциального разговора. Мы с Андреем остановились чуть поодаль, а Марина неожиданно тоже зашла в море, приблизившись к Немго и линам. Странно…

\- Она тоже понимает их язык? - шепотом спросил я.

Андрей кивнул.

\- Она с детства интересовалась линами, еще в школе начала изучение всех доступных материалов о них. А когда смогла участвовать в контактах, оказалось, что у нее есть способности к общению с ними. Правда, только на уровне эмоций – поэтому она хорошо чувствовала веселье тех самцов сегодня, но не понимала, что они хотят сказать. Впрочем, сейчас линов много, и они говорят все вместе. Она может уловить их мысли…

 Немго вернулся к костру последним.

\- Они будут ждать нашего решения до рассвета, - устало сказал он. – Потом они сделают выбор сами.

\- Чего ждать? – не выдержал я. – Объясните мне, что они хотят, и я сам пойду к ним!

\- Я не уверена, что им нужен ты, - вдруг ответила Марина вместо маори. – Ты убил самку. Не просто линну, а главу этого клана. Самую опытную, ту, что говорила с людьми…

Немго счел нужным вмешаться.

\- Лины живут кланами, так же, как и их предки, дельфины. Главной в клане всегда является линна. В общем-то, говоря нашим языком, у них существует культ женщины. Это не матриархат в том смысле, в каком его понимаем мы, ведущей силой в клане являются самцы, но самки – священны. Особенно в последние несколько десятилетий, как я теперь понимаю. Линов постигла катастрофа – у них почти перестали рождаться девочки, и они вымирают. Их жизненный цикл короток, вдвое меньше человеческого…

Я, как большинство обывателей, слышавших о второй расе только из новостей, всегда воспринимал линов экзотическими, чудесно умными, но все же животными. А сейчас я слушал Немго, его странно отчужденный голос, будто он рассказывал, а сам был мыслями где-то далеко. Я улавливал  путаницу в его словах – он сбивался, называя самок женщинами, детенышей – мальчиками и девочками. И только теперь я с пугающей четкостью осознал, насколько был неправ. Возможно - сказывалось и влияние того ментального контакта, который почувствовал даже я, возможно – просто пришло время мне это понять, но теперь я знал, чувствовал, что лины такие же, как и мы. Только живут они по другим правилам, подчиняются иным законам.

\- Им нужна помощь, - глухо сказала Марина.

\- Вы думаете, они пришли за помощью? И только потому, что начали вымирать, они открыли нам свое существование? – спросил Андрей.

\- Они не ждут спасения, они пришли потому, что не хотят исчезнуть бесследно, - покачал головой Немго. - Им уже очевидно, что с этой проблемой они не справятся. Тут какой-то генетический сбой, вы правы, Марина, но… Вы предлагали помогать им с привлечением науки, а они просто не понимают, о чем речь. А если они не поймут, мы не сможем им помочь. Замкнутый круг…

\- Я пыталась объяснить, - голос девушки чуть дрогнул.

\- Они не поймут нас, - горько повторил маори. – Мы живем в слишком разных мирах. Лины совсем иначе используют свой интеллект. У них нет письменности – им нечем писать, - зато у них развита коллективная память. Они передают свои знания только в виде мыслей, из сознания в сознание. Представляете, как развит их мозг? – в голосе Немго послышалось восхищение. – Однако у них нет наук, как таковых, нет техники, они не строят домов, не разводят животных - нет ничего из тех признаков, по которым мы можем сделать вывод о наличии цивилизации разумных. Потому мы и не замечали их до тех пор, пока они сами не пришли к нам. Лины веками живут в гармонии с природой, пользуясь только ее плодами. И своим разумом. Вы чувствовали  их ментальную силу – я не удивлюсь, если самое смелое предположение Вейгеля будет истинным, и лины окажутся телепатами. Уже сейчас известно, что лины, например, обладают даром врачевания с помощью сил своего разума, экстрасенсорикой. Но, в вопросах генетики они явно бессильны.

\- Тогда отчего же они не понимают, о чем им говорит Марина, если они телепаты? – задал я вопрос, осознав его глупость еще до ответа Немго.

\- Разные образы мышления. Так же, как и я не понимаю, о чем они говорят, пытаясь объяснить мне, куда исчезают люди, уходящие к ним. Если бы я был вами, Анатолий, я бы решил, что речь идет о смерти. Но я чувствую, что лины не имеют в виду гибель. Это что-то другое… - он замолчал, словно пытаясь осмыслить все сказанное.

\- Я не понимаю, почему они никогда раньше не говорили об этом, - снова подала голос Марина. - Все два десятка лет, что мы знаем друг о друге, лины были дружелюбны, открыты, любознательны и соглашались сотрудничать с нами. Но всегда умалчивали о причинах, побудивших их прийти к нам именно сейчас.

В голосе девушки я явственно слышал нотки отчаяния.

\- Мариночка, не переживай так. Мы что-нибудь придумаем…

\- Они умирают, Толя, - перебила она меня. – Еще лет сто - и их не станет. Целой цивилизации не станет, понимаешь? Мы только что нашли братьев в этом мире, и вот-вот можем их потерять!

Я понимал. Но еще я понимал, что мы сейчас, здесь, никак не сможем им помочь. Кроме того, гораздо больше меня волновало приближение рассвета. Эти самые братья по разуму собирались отнять у одного из нас жизнь до восхода солнца.

\- Все это очень грустно, - сказал я, возвращая всех на землю из заоблачных трагических высот, где они витали. – Но меня гораздо больше волнует, почему это я им не нужен, и что вы предлагаете делать дальше.

\- Я бы предложил жребий, но вижу, что у Марины с Немго есть свои варианты, - ответил за всех Андрей.

\- Да, есть. К линам пойду я, - неожиданно окрепшим голосом решительно сказала Марина. – Я попытаюсь снова говорить с ними, мне кажется, у меня должно получиться на этот раз. Возможно, я успею убедить их довериться нашим генетикам. Немго, вы поможете в налаживании этой помощи, если у меня получится?

\- Почему ты? – кажется, Андрей не ожидал такого поворота.

\- Потому что ни ты, ни Толя не сможете говорить с ними. И потому что вы ничего не понимаете в биологии, - девушка махнула рукой, обрывая возражения. - А Немго сможет сделать для линов со стороны людей больше, чем я. Поэтому он должен остаться, а я уйду. Может быть, мне удастся не только компенсировать им утрату линны, но и принести намного больше… Я чувствую, что они сами хотят говорить именно со мной. Они зовут меня.

В течение последующих двух часов мы с Андреем пытались ее переубедить, но даже я, плохо знавший Марину, понимал, что у нас вряд ли это получится. Она искренне любила этих существ, возможно, даже больше, чем людей. И так же искренне верила, что и те самцы в море, и погибшая линна приходили именно за ней. Спорить с ней было просто невозможно. Да и надо ли…

Я умом понимал, что мне нужно действовать, пока Андрей убеждает Марину передумать. Надо было встать и уйти к морю, чтобы самому ответить за свой поступок. Но меня останавливал не только страх. Я чувствовал, что девушка права. Видимо, то же чувствовал и Немго, потому что он неожиданно нарушил свое молчание, в которое погрузился после слов Марины.

\- Она права, Андрей, - коротко сказал маори. – Лины ждут ее. Если вы замолчите, то почувствуете их ожидание.

 Мы не пошли ее провожать, потому что Марина попросила нас остаться. Мы даже не смогли толком попрощаться – все происходило, словно во сне, и трудно было поверить, что вот сейчас она уйдет к морю и, скорее всего, не вернется. А сама Марина была уже не с нами. Она, наверное, уже шла к линам…

 

***

 

Я никак не мог понять – неужели тот случай, тот ночной разговор так повлиял на амфибий, что они поняли нас, поняли, что нам можно довериться, что мы можем помочь? Или Марина, уйдя к ним, все же смогла что-то донести? Мы никогда больше ее не видели. Но думать, что она принесла себя в жертву этому контакту, нам тоже не хотелось, поэтому объяснений ее исчезновению мы просто не искали. Официально она считалась погибшей во время шторма в Тасмановом море.

 Тот год стал поворотным.

Уже через месяц после нашего рокового путешествия на Три-Кингс лины пришли к Авануи. Немго теперь был руководителем проекта по спасению этой расы и по совместительству, главным специалистом в комиссии по контактам, созданной еще Вейгелем.

Мы с Андреем иногда вылетаем на наш остров. Не для работы – просто выплыть в море, просто посидеть у костра, просто посмотреть в небо.

На этот раз я был один в катере, Андрей оставался на берегу. Я уже собирался возвращаться, когда заметил в воде гладкую серую спину. Лин. Один, как и я. Странно, ведь они не выходят к людям по одному… Когда он подплыл ближе, я понял, что это самочка. Большая - почти три метра длиной, с выпуклым плавником на спине. Она подплыла ко мне и осторожно поднялась в воде вертикально, так чтобы я видел только ее голову с удивительно красивыми темными глазами. Я передвинулся ближе к борту, чтобы наши глаза оказались рядом – сам не знаю, что хотел в них увидеть. И что увидел – тоже не понял, потому что от этого взгляда у меня закружилась голова, я был вынужден зажмуриться и ухватиться крепче за борт, чтобы не свалиться в воду. Но в тот краткий миг, когда мы еще смотрела друг на друга, я вдруг услышал четкое:

**Ты не носишь с собой огонь больше. Ты помнишь уроки** - и смех. Я не могу описать, как он звучал, но это был смех…

Когда же я открыл глаза, линна уже не стояла в воде, а медленно кружила вокруг катера, и теперь я чувствовал ее веселье, как будто она транслировала его мне прямо в сердце. Это было чудесное чувство. Странно, почему раньше я был неспособен ощутить его. Или эта линна была сильнее других? Она хотела играть, но на острове ждал Андрей, он уже дважды вызывал меня.

\- В другой раз, линна, - сказал я вслух и, к своему удивлению, уловил ответ – она согласилась. Мы понимали друг друга без посредника-переводчика!

В последний раз в волне скользнуло гибкое блестящее тело, и самочка ушла под воду. Я молча смотрел ей вслед, а перед глазами у меня стояло замеченное в последний момент небольшое пятно в форме головы быка, темнеющее на серебристой спине…

 

**2005 г.**


End file.
